The Shopkeeper and a Child
by Canard Pars
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry falls into despair that his magic was dangerously getting unstable, and not even Dumbledore could stop his magic from causing him to envelop Hogwarts in his grief, trapped in his fifteen years of memories, causing all of Hogwarts to learn about the truth about him. As for Harry? He woke up in a new world as a new person. SLASHnYAOI
1. The Rich Newcomer

The Rich Newcomer

In Konoha...

There lives a rich young man who moved in at the age of seventeen. He lives in a beautiful estate with equally beautiful gardens. This young man is also very, very biseinen, and his good looks were simply impossible to have and has his own following of fangirls. Despite his wealth, he works as a Sweets Shop owner simply because he had nothing to do at home. But his sweets are very flavorful and delicious. And his drinks he calls 'smoothies', fruit blended in crushed ice until runny was absolute heaven, especially in the heat of summers which was a very welcome change in the village. He was well-liked for his looks, polite manners and charming personality.

This wealthy young man calls himself Kagami Haruka. The name written as 'deer god' and 'distant'. The deer part inspired from his family's deer patronus, and he is far away from his old life of nothing but grief, loss, sorrow and despair. He got here in a different body and different appearance, plus his entire fortune in a mokeskin pouch. How the hell that happened was anyone's guess but not that he cared. He could start over a new leaf as an ordinary man. He just wished Sirius Black was here to share this new life with him. He is able to move on in this seemingly cheerful and colorful village that also has its fair share of dirty laundry. Case in point, Uzumaki Naruto.

Haruka found Naruto as a filthy, starving boy on the streets one rainy night trying to rummage in the garbage in hopes of leftovers. He was 17 at this time and he was looking for an apartment to live in, after his estate is being built in Konoha. Estimation by the construction crew he hired? A year and half since the hardest part, is clearing the damn ground. And he requested that while the house's construction is that of a typical estate, he requested that they be made in concrete and plaster, and artistically deceitfully made. Haruka just didn't understand why people like wooden homes so much when wood absorbs a lot of heat in the summer, thus easy to catch fire, so he wants his made of concrete, plaster and tiles. Until his house is done, he'd be living in an apartment.

Haruka saw himself in that boy in his old self as Harry Potter. Only, unlike this boy he doesn't have the opportunity to get food...like that...when the Dursleys forgot to feed him. He adopted Naruto without bothering about paperwork. Afterall, the boy is a street kid. He doesn't even live in an orphanage, otherwise, he has records to fill in. When he adopted Naruto, he had the boy tell him about himself. Upon hearing Naruto's story, Harry was in shock. An orphan boy so mistreated and singled out, hated by the whole village? Heck, beatings included on his birthday of all things? What the hell is going on here? Haruka saw it fit to feed the boy with healthy foods until he filled up with healthy weight again. He went as far as buying vitamin supplements from the local drugstore...and Haruka even used the Imperius Curse on the Dentist to treat Naruto well, while disguising him in the streets. A year after that...shopping. With Naruto still in disguise of course.

While Haruka favored kimonos because it makes him look frail, hiding the danger that he was as a wizard, he dressed Naruto in earthly colors, while still making him look like a ninja-in-training. He also taught Naruto how to write and read, learn more words in a dictionary and mathematics. He also had him read the Academy Books to pass his time and Naruto would find himself quizzed every week, and exams every month. If he passes, they would go on week-long trips outside the village...reason Naruto studies hard because he liked the trips. And they would often do fun things on trips.

A year and half later, Haruka's Estate was built. They moved into the estate. And with Naruto pretty-much advanced in the Academy, he spent two years physically training himself in Haruka's backyard with weights and other physical training equipment. Haruka also had him undergo flexibility training and made him grow his hair long so his spiky hair can be tame-able into a ponytail. Haruka also made him drink...medicine...that made his tanned skin fairer the more he drinks. And then tomato juice just to have pink cheeks to be cuter! When Naruto is very healthy and grew properly with a little healthy manipulation, he is actually a cute boy!

To Naruto, he was glad that somebody finally cared for him. He got a caring guardian who made sure he has a place to call home. As long as it's with Haruka, he felt loved. He no longer worried about the cold of rain and winter, exposure to sun, being homeless, and the days of starvation are gone. No more angry glares and mobs on his birthday either. Haruka genuinely cared for him and he grew to love the man who was fourteen years older than him as a brother because when Haruka adopted him, he's waaay too young to be a father. But he is still family nonetheless. He also learned a lot of things. Making arts and crafts with his specialty being paper balloons and learned how to be self-sufficient from Haruka because Haruka is working by day and could only spend time with him at late afternoon onwards. Haruka however, is no ordinary pretty-man manager of a snack shop...

His adoptive brother has unusual powers that Haruka made him swear to keep secret. He could make anything happen except break the rules of nature. It was that power which was why Haruka could take him out of Konoha without much fuss and why they could go shopping with no violent reactions. Around seven years old, Haruka has him take summer workshops to gain skills in 'hobbies'. He once sent Naruto to a neighboring village to learn music. At eight, he learned how to sew.

And when Naruto is nine...with Haruka being 21...

'Alright, Naru-chan, time for you to go to the Academy.' Haruka smiled. 'The reason why I made you attend late is because from year 1-4, it's General Education and it's slow-paced. Quick learners will have to deal with repeating the topic for the slow-learners to catch up. You my dear, are a quick learner, given the proper motivation.' Haruka chuckled. Naruto loved trips-because it gets him out of Konoha and into other villages, where he was a normal boy which he liked. 'And you're doing well in physical training and your speedy hand seals training. You'll learn everything else in the Academy. I sent the Hokage a letter to visit my house. I know I kept you away from the village for your safety but there's no telling if their dislike towards you died down. So we will use the Hokage's power to get you in. He'll be here soon, so be on your best behavior.'

'Un.'

'Well, help me make lunch?' Haruka smiled. 'I have to make tomorrow's batch of sweets for sale.'

'Hai, niisan!' the two then went to the kitchen to get cooking.

By late afternoon however, the doorbell rang. 'Naruto! Answer the doorbell!' Haruka called out. 'See if it's the Hokage! I have to get the Kusamochi out!' Naruto scampered out of the house to go to the gates and took a peek from the peephole. It's the Hokage in his Hokage robes flanked by ANBU. He opened the gate to let them in. He let them walk on ahead before closing the gate, and ran ahead of the men. 'Niisan! Where do I take them?!' he called out.

'To the tea room! I'll be there shortly!' came the hollered answer. Naruto looked back at the men who was surprised at who he is.

'N-Naruto-kun?!' the Hokage sputtered out. 'You're here all this time?'

'Huh? You're looking for me? That's something new when everyone hates my guts and I don't know why.' Naruto scoffed. 'Only niisan took me in and loved me and kept me away from the village. I was able to be a normal kid as long as it's with niisan.' and he ran out of the tea room.

'Hokage-sama, he was here all along...but how long?' one of the masked ANBU wondered aloud.

'He seems happy and healthy...and has someone who protected him when we couldn't.' the Hokage sighed. 'But in turn he harbors resentment towards his village.' soon, Haruka came in and put in a tea pot and empty glasses before them, and some snacks.

'Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama. I am Kagami Haruka.' Haruka introduced himself. 'This is about the education of my young ward.'

'But before that, I want to know how Naruto-kun came into your care, Kagami-san.' said the Hokage. 'When he went missing, we looked for him when he disappeared.'

'That's different from what he told me...' Haruka snorted. 'I took him in my apartment years ago, when I found him rummaging the garbage cans for food on a rainy night. When I asked him if he has a home, he said none; the Orphanage kicked him out. He was five back then but judging from his malnourished stature, I mistook him for _three_. So I took him into my apartment, cleaned him up and gave him food. When I snuck into the orphanage files...there's no file of Uzumaki Naruto in the Orphanage Files. And when I went to the room he told me he had, that room was burned. It's a good thing the orphanage is made of concrete or it'd be ashes by then. I can't adopt him legally without records, so I went illegally.' he was met with three disbelieving stares.

'A day after that, some people were repainting his room. Something about 'good paint job after disinfecting the room'. Why? He's not ill with a contagious disease even if he lived off garbage for a while...and Naruto told me that everyone hated him for as long as he remembered. When there are times that kind people see him, they usually never come back after that. What we want to know, is **why**. But we never found out no matter what asking I did. So I took to hiding him while caring for him. Nobody looked for him in those years and now you claim to? I find that hard to believe.'

'Kagami-san, I understand that you moved here a few years ago right?' the Hokage asked him. 'I heard from my Shinobi about the shop opened by you.' Haruka nodded. 'So it's natural that...you don't know why.' he said softly. 'Naruto is a special child. But gravely misunderstood...because he was born on the same day a tragedy occurred in Konoha nine years ago on his birthday.'

'The Kyuubi Attack? It's in the History Books I bought for him.' Haruka frowned before raising an eyebrow. 'What about it?'

'Due to those marks on his cheeks...everyone thinks he's the Kyuubi reborn.' the Hokage lied and that's far from the truth. The young man before them looked furious.

'Just because of unusual fox-birthmarks, _they took it out on him, **is that it**_?' he growled in pure loathing and anger. 'I've met my fair share of idiots in my life but this takes the cake! Fan-fucking-tastic!' he snarled as he irritably took a swig of tea as the shinobi exchanged looks. 'A scapegoat. I can't believe this. He's just a child!' he burst out angrily, slamming his hands on the wooden floor.

'I tried for years. Believe me.' said the Hokage heavily. 'But nobody would listen. In the wake of the tragedy and having lost their loved ones, they all want someone or something to blame. And they only believe what they want to believe. I may be the leader of this village, but not even I have control over hundreds of free wills that reside in this village.'

'Then give me a good reason...a damn good reason why I shouldn't take him away from this village of morons, elder. Say it.' Haruka growled irritably as he poured himself another tea to drink.

'His late parents wish for him to be a shinobi of this village.' said the Hokage softly. 'But these two made a lot of enemies in their prime and are powerful S-Class ninja. His father died a hero while his mother died from protecting her son. Their house is unfortunately...close to the village walls.' he said. 'And the reason for those birthmarks is that he got exposed to the Kyuubi's foul chakra. It was lucky he didn't die because his mother shielded him and lived only long enough to give him to a friend and run like hell while she perished.'

'I see...then Naruto will attend the Academy. However, that is the reason why I called you here.' said Haruka. 'Knowing of this unreasonable hatred, I cannot back him up in enrollment. I'll just get bullshit that enrollment is over or no more room in other classes, that's why I wanted to ask you for help in enrolling him. Nobody can turn down their boss after all. Like I said, I met my fair share of idiots and bastards. I've seen mostly the bad in humanity which is why I raised Naruto methodically so he can grow up a normal child. Using these morons as examples, I learned what NOT TO and to NEVER DO to do as a parent.'

'That's both sad and good to hear, Kagami-san.'

'Been there, done that.' Haruka sighed wearily. 'I moved to Konoha to get away from it all but apparently, this village also has its own dirty laundry in the form of morons and extreme cases of biased child abuse. While ignorance is bliss is a partial truth, ignorance also kills. I want you to personally tell Naruto the truth about his parents. You owe him that much as I can never replace them even if I did adopt him, so I'll leave you alone. I have a store to restock during weekends since my shop is too popular.' he chuckled as he got up. 'I'll call Naruto in.' and he left. When he was gone...

'...you lied to him, Hokage-sama.' the other ANBU deadpanned.

'And lose the only person kind to Naruto closest to him? I think not.' said the Hokage sadly. 'And as ninja, we lie all the time to suit our needs, isn't it? And even using that lie, I want to see his reaction as a test. That's all. At least with his display of genuine anger at how unreasonable our village is...I can safely entrust Naruto to him until Naruto is old enough to leave the nest.' soon, Naruto was back in. Apparently he took more after his mother, only, without the baby fat so his face wasn't as round as hers was back then. He also inherited her...looks, sported long hair tied in the same fashion as Haruka's was, and wore a kimono like he did. But last he checked, the boy inherited his father's tanned skin. When did he become fair?

'Niisan said you'd tell me about my parents?' was his hopeful question.

While the Hokage can lie to Haruka...maybe he can tell Naruto the truth. About his parents but never the Kyuubi just yet. Naruto harbored resentment to the village, he needed something to attach him here emotionally somehow.


	2. The Academy Dilemma

The Academy Dilemma

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage had a lot to think about.

First being 21 year old Kagami Haruka. A civilian foreigner who moved in and got popular in the village due to his shop that sells very tasty goods. For a frail-looking biseinen, he had quite the personality and just anger at Naruto's treatment, hence he 'illegally' adopted the boy with no trouble at all because 'Uzumaki Naruto' did not exist due to lack of records-much to his surprise. He had no records anyway and it's clear that he was not missed by the civilian populace at all, and the civilian registry did NOT make records because they denied his existence. He chucked them and the Orphanage Caretakers to Ibiki regarding five years ago when they kicked Naruto out, and why no records of him existed, and why did they burn his room and later repaint it upon kicking him out.

The answers just pissed him off and he chucked them to prison. From then on, he decided to do a thorough screening test in hiring Orphanage Caretakers even if it's years late for the poor boy. Haruka raised him well because Naruto was very healthy and tall for his age. If he could guess, he is a few inches taller than his peers. But there are records that Haruka goes out on trips with a 'different child' each time. He could guess that child was Naruto in disguise. They went on trips to various villages for week-long vacations and every summer, Naruto would be gone for two months. After some investigation, it was to chuck Naruto to learning music and sewing as a summer workshop in a nearby neighboring village. Nothing else. He had Shinobi ask his teachers there about him and had good things to say.

Right now, he is doing a tough screening test on teachers to determine who has no bias of single-targeted hatred towards the boy and he has yet to get results. Haruka did not want Naruto sabotaged by morons, and the young man lost what respect he has to the village since. He just puts up with them for business. He would no doubt, retaliate fiercely...if something happens. Haruka is a very wealthy young man and wealthy people are dangerous since they have the cash to shell out to get things done.

As for Naruto himself, who resembled his mother in everything but hair and eyes, he was very wary of him and his ANBU Guard judging by his posture. He didn't trust anyone save for Haruka who was the only person who cared fo him and wouldn't even look them in the eyes. This, is a mistake he, and two others made now. It'll take a while to build bridges of trust. Sandaime told him about his parents. He named Kushina but he never named Minato. He only referred to him as 'that person' and omitted out topics that can cause Naruto to connect the dots. He told Naruto that he'll know his father's name when he is Chuunin-the man made a shitload of enemies who hate his guts for Konoha's sake. Bad enough that his own village despised him, the Hokage really didn't want to add foreigners in the mix. He gave him a torn-in-half photo of his parents with his father's half torn out.

What he did not know, is that Haruka repaired the picture using a simple Reparo spell when they're gone, and Naruto's jaws dropped in shock. His father is the frigging Fourth Hokage! Haruka then made efforts to steal information about the man and with magic, he was a much better information thief. And brought home quite the load for Naruto to study before school comes. He also stole a load of information about the Uzumaki Clan and he found...quite a lot. Jutsu included.

'But Naru-chan, you must not boast that the Yondaime is your father alright?' Haruka warned him. 'Fame...is a double-edged sword. You're revered, admired and hated at the same time. And if what the Hokage says is true, we really don't need another weight on your back.' he said wearily. Naruto drooped at that.

'I know.'

'Well, I made further arrangements, so you can go on with life without getting the annoying flak.' Haruka beamed encouragingly. 'I had to bribe the old man for it(read: 1st Rate Porn better than Icha Icha, complete with illustrations and 1 million ryo), so this is your name in the Academy while in the Hokage's records, it's this of course!' on a slip of paper, Naruto could see two sentences.

Academy Name: 冠三 成人  
Real Name: 渦巻 鳴戸

'Got it?' Haruka smiled. 'You belong to a clan so be proud of it and write it in Kanji. You will lose the fake name I gave you upon graduation, OK?'

'Hai!' Naruto beamed. He wore clothes that made him look frail and deceive his classmates into thinking he's just a cute boy. Haruka had a better understanding of Shinobi. He taught Naruto that better be underestimated than predictable. In the field of Shinobi, predictability WILL get you killed. So he must 'wear a mask' in public and never let his 'real self' out unless his life is in danger.

And so...on April 10...the new school semester starts.

'Welcome to a New Year in the Academy!' the sensei, Umino Iruka greeted the students. 'While all of you know each other, this year, we have a new student.' he announced. 'He came from a neighboring village, so be nice! Come on in.' Naruto came in and everyone stared at how cute he is. He wore a white silk shirt and trousers, and a black chinese thigh-length qipao with flower prints with matching waist sash. Unlike the typical shoes everyone wears, Naruto wore chinese flats. His long hair is seemingly let loose as no one can exactly see that behind him, his hair is bound at the tip. Iruka started writing his name on the board...in kanji. 'He is Kagami Naruto from Tonika Village. He already had General Education down pat, so he can get started on Shinobi Training like you guys will. Find a seat. This year, we have crucial things to do: awaken your chakra coils, physical training, taijutsu, survival skills and learning strategy on field and combat...'

xxx

When first day ended...

'Well? How did it go?' Haruka asked him as he sat by the gardens.

'It's great! Sensei didn't make the connection!' Naruto beamed happily. 'I can have a normal school life!' Haruka smiled. Things are looking up, it seems. 'And I even got new friends too!'

'Is that so? I'm glad...' Haruka sighed in relief when an owl came, It was a black owl bearing the symbol of Gringotts. 'Hm?' he reached for the owl and took the envelope. He opened it to take out a letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_How do you like your new life? By the looks of things, enjoying yourself clearly_  
_as Mr. Black wished for. You even acted the way he predicted you would. You're_  
_a self-sufficient survivor after all._

Haruka's eyes widened at this.

_In your fifth year when the Ministry and Dumbledore were being morons by playing_  
_Ostrich(Ministry) and Dumbledore withholding crucial information terribly needed for_  
_success, he knew that one way or another, you're set up to die and the people who_  
_truly wants what's best for you out of the way. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were_  
_kept away from you on purpose so they could not encourage you to do things differently_  
_from Dumbledore. And when you got that fateful vision in the Ministry, Mr. Black quickly_  
_made arrangements with us to ensure that you would live and die a happy man who_  
_enjoyed life, so he masterminded everything at the cost of his own life. He arranged for_  
_himself to die in the Ministry for you to see in that battle, and upon your return to Hogwarts,_  
_we snuck a medicine that caused your powers to go haywire, and used a goblin spell to_  
_trap all of Hogwarts in your memories from childhood up to present. This was in order for_  
_them to know the truth about you that Dumbledore hid from them in a bid to keep sending_  
_you to the Dursleys without much protest._

This...shocked him.

_After that, you would 'disappear' and I'm sure you know things after that. Mr. Black knew  
you'd __start over a new leaf and that's exactly what he wanted to happen. He wanted you  
to live a normal __life, something he could never give you, much to his regrets until he had  
to set this all up. Right now, __you are Haruka Kagami, no longer Harry Potter the Boy-Who  
-Lived-and-Endured-a-Smear-Campaign. __You are a free man now, free from the unfair  
expectations and obligations heaped on you. The public __are very selfish, but Sirius is much  
more selfish because he is your family and he wants what is best __for you and knows what  
you truly wanted. When you 'disappeared', we kidnapped you in reality, and __used a number  
of spells and potions to make you healthy, change your appearance, and remove the __Underage  
Blocks on your magic as well as cured your abysmal eyesight. We can't do a thing about the  
__mixture of Basilisk Venom in your body and Phoenix Tears though but they turned out to be  
quite the gift._

_Basilisk Venom is the strongest venom in the world and Phoenix Tears are the best healing  
potion one can __get. A mix of both, created the strongest anti-venom in the world. And your  
children will luckily inherit this __trait you gained. It's in your genes now. And as you know, the  
entire Potter Fortune is in your possession. And the Horcrux Curse in your scar which is a bit  
of Voldemort's soul in it, is removed. It's now a mere ordinary scar but you might have lost  
your Parseltongue ability. We won't know that now so you might want to try it out? And incase  
you might be gay, we also did a number of things in your body to enable you to give birth. But  
you'll also deal with the feminine monthlies. However, to get the baby out, you need a C-Section.  
Your um...'wand sheath' is where the perineum should be, between your testicles and anus. Too  
much information, right? This is to ensure you have children either way. Mr. Black paid quite a  
hefty sum to ensure this._

Again, Haruka gaped. This definitely explained why he's bleeding every month and he has no wounds!

_Upon learning the truth about you, there's quite the uproar in here and now that you're gone,  
there's no more __Boy-Who-Lived. No more hero to save the day for them with chances of 70%  
of getting killed. That life, is OVER __as Mr. Black wished. As for the Black Fortune and Estate,  
he had reinstated his cousin Andromeda Tonks and __second cousin Nymphadora Tonks into the  
Black Family, and secretly made them heirs to the Black Fortune while __on the public will he  
arranged, you're the heir. And since you're gone, it diverts attention away from the real heirs._  
_You're in a secret japanese dimension for ninjas and can only be accessed by the famous Bermuda  
Triangle even the __muggles are afraid of due to the disappearances happening when they get within  
the triangle. It's a portal to a small __continent not far from Japan where the ninja nations are. No  
form of technology can see this continent. Ever. So you're __well-hidden and safe, and only we goblins  
know of this. This is Mr. Black's only gift to you other than your Firebolt. You __are now Kagami Haruka.  
No longer Harry James Potter. Enjoy life well._

_Armadrillon,_  
_Black Family Manager_

_PS: I will be sending you Daily Prophets starting the day after your disappearance. It's quite a morbid laugh._

'Niisan? You look like you saw a ghost.' Naruto commented as Haruka quickly hid the paper. 'Bad news?'

'Er not exactly bad...just...shocking.' Haruka coughed. 'A letter from my old country. The bank. Well this is this, that is that.' he forced a smile as he quickly stuffed the paper in his kimono robes. 'Now then, practice quick jab attacks in our punching bag so that way, high-speed punches won't cause you to lose breath and stamina.' he instructed. '500 per fist and knife-hands. Then after that, an hour break and then depends on how long you take, 500 knee kicks will follow and then the normal high kick, OK?'

'Hai!'

'Oh, and you do those while telling me how your day went.'

xxx

Hokage's Office...

'So this guy has been hiding Naruto from the village all this while?' Hatake Kakashi asked the Hokage who nodded, as Kakashi put down a stolen shot of Haruka. 'I've seen him many times in the summer just for a chocolate parfait. Makes me wonder what country he came from to have such tasty sweets.'

'Yes...although Naruto is happy with him, they both resented the village.' Sandaime sighed. 'And we underestimated the lengths the civilians would go to hurt a child. Kagami-san now bears resentment to the village for their treatment of Naruto. It seems his smiles to the public as he works will now be fake. He'll just put up with them for business' sake as he DOES run a shop. As for Naruto-kun, he bears resentment for his hellish childhood with no one doing anything until Kagami-san saved him. He has a normal warm home with the young man. And you do know that in a few years, you'll be his Jounin-sensei as you requested because if people connect the dots, they'll fail any team he has on purpose.'

Kakashi sighed.

'But even if I'm the only one willing to have him, if he fails our standards, that's that. His saving grace will depend on what that man taught him. Haruka-san is a man who made himself from the pits up to what he is today...thus his parenting standards were to never do and do not do bad things which were mistakes made in child-rearing...I wonder what made him think like that?'

xxx

Academy...

Naruto got popular due to his well-bred personality. Due to living with Haruka, he had gotten his charms and gentle polite personality. Including Haruka's effeminate mannerisms because Haruka pretends to be a weak, frail person to hide the fact that he is dangerous. However...

He mostly has the attention of BOYS. He was kind, sweet, cute and friendly. Things the ideal girl should be but unfortunately, the girls in their class were loud, shrieking, short-tempered, violent and obsessed harpies with a single-track mind focusing on one topic: Uchiha Sasuke. Said boy is also forever turned off by real girls, and was attracted to Naruto as well because he is what a real girl should be. Problem? He's as male as they are since he also has manly bits. In the Academy, due to this crazy situation in class, Iruka practically phoned the Psyche Department for help because the boys in his class are starting to have a crush on a fellow boy and most of them are frigging clan heirs.

His class is soon known as the Homo Class to his dismay. Some parents hoped this is just a childish phase...

Yeah, right.

As years went by...the crushes just got stronger and much to the dismay of the fangirls, Sasuke never looked at them not even once no matter what they did! The latest trends and style they have but he never as much as looked at them, whyyyy? Well, here's why.

In their fourth year, in came the cute blonde newcomer. Said newcomer was quite the stir when he awakened his chakra coils. He easily has the most chakra in class. When asked why, he said he did a lot of physical and spiritual training before Shinobi Learning Years hit.

Fifth year, is taijutsu, weapons, tactics, tools, combat, and ninjutsu lessons. Naruto was quick to advance and get used to lessons.

Sixth year is all-around shinobi training. Again, Naruto excelled but not perfect. Somehow, he always almost one-ups the resident prodigy of the Class, Uchiha Sasuke that the latter was hard-pressed NOT to get one-upped by the blonde and saw him as a rival. But Naruto never saw him as a rival because he preferred a stress-free life without constant worries and paranoia. He even jokingly pointed out that he saw a white hair on his head! Naruto never bothered about rivalries, he sees it as pointless and cause of unneeded stress. He likes his life happy and carefree despite studying hard.

And now, in their Final Year...they were the strongest boys in their class. And the most graceful person was easily Naruto. He was more graceful than any girl in his class that sometimes, he looked floating and feet barely touching the ground. In the end, it's no longer 'just a phase'. It's a serious case when the boys are in love with a fellow boy BECAUSE he was more of a 'real female' than girls in his class. And the boys wanted a 'real girl' and Naruto has the qualities of a 'real girl'.

Many parents and in Sasuke's case, the Hokage talked to their boys...

But they wouldn't have any of it.

They want a real girl and Naruto having manly equipment isn't exactly going to stop them until they want families of their own. And therein lies the problem...the Academy. The Kunoichi Classes should have beat the fangirl mentality out of the girls, but much to their regret and shame, they failed because their obsession was too strong and all of them had one-track minds that were sadly, unbeatable. Due to this, the girls that year must be held back a year for 're-conditioning and re-training'. And their answer to groomming perfect girls?

One Kagami Haruka.

xxx

'You called me, Hokage-sama?' Haruka asked the Hokage curiously, while still dressed like a shopkeeper.

'We have a...dilemma.' the Hokage twitched as he had his left hand knead his temple.

'A~nd what do I got to do with it?' Haruka questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'You said that you've seen many kinds of people so you worked hard to never become many things, and that's exactly how you raised him, correct?'

'Yes~?'

'We have quite the predicament in the Academy you see,' the Hokage griped. 'Namely the female population in year 5 up to 7 where your young charge is.' he said. 'You've heard of fangirls?' his response was the quick twitching of the effeminate man's right eye before him. Apparently he has...experience. 'You see, they would be our future kunoichi but their mindset is shameful and embarrasses Konoha's kunoichi name, and I'd be damned if word of this gets out. This is where YOU come in.' Haruka balked.

'M-masaka...I'm only a civilian, NOT a ninja teacher!' Haruka sputtered incredulously.

'Yes, we know but you certainly know how to physically train kids.' the Hokage smirked, much to Haruka's ire. 'You have one year to make perfect ladies AND kunoichi-mentality out of these girls. You're free to do what you want, as long as they're ideal girls!' he then looked irritable. 'Because all of the boys in their year level are so turned-off by their fangirl attitude that all of them started to see your charge as the ideal girl and all of them have a crush on him!' Haruka's jaws dropped...and the Hokage continued, 'Your charge is cute, kind, friendly, sweet, gentle, approachable and attractive as well as strong, and they're qualities the boys want in girls. And most of the boys in his class are all _Clan Heirs._' he stressed the last two words out. 'And Clan Heirs are SUPPOSED to marry and continue the Family Line and how can boys do that if they go for fellow boys?' he deadpanned. 'That's why you are to do all means to make real ladies out of these...these twits! At this rate...'

'I get it I get it, no need to pop a vessel over it, sheesh!' Haruka hollered. 'However, my way you say? Then I'll have to draft some waivers to a couple families. Send their teachers to my house tonight because I need their cooperation for a bit. Oh, how much is my pay? I'm not dealing with a headache for free!'


	3. The Terror of Haruka

The Terror of Haruka

Final Year of the Academy...

Uzumaki Naruto is having quite a bind.

Sure, Haruka trained him physically well, and covered taijutsu basics such as basic and advanced kicks and punches, as well as letting him do reviews in chakra control exercises. Sure Haruka managed to procure a taijutsu style that suited his well-trained, flexible body and encouraged him to train till he gets it perfect. He even has him practice on fast moving dummies for accuracy-timing training. He was up to Chuunin-Level with accuracy-timing training with the dummy moving in random, unpredictable directions. Well, in real fights, you don't expect your opponent to be practice post now, do you? That's idiocy. Then the dummies started throwing ROCKs at him too, to simulate non-lethal but still painful shurikenjutsu fights. If struck by a rock, it's the equivalent of a nasty-bordering-on-fatal stab injuries. He also trained hard in using tantos, and short swords since he's too young to use a katana or something. He also trained in staves and doing the ol' Pole Vault, and balancing on ropes...just incase.

He practically had acrobatics, taijutsu, physical training, usage of tools and weapons down pat. And upon learning tactics and strategy, Haruka encouraged him to make his own style of tactics. Ninja MUST be unpredictable after all. He should do what he's comfortable doing, not do what anyone thinks is standard. However...

'Niisan, I got a big problem.' said Naruto as he came home one day.

'Oh, what is it Naru-chan?' Haruka asked him as he was looking at the temperture of the strawberry mochi.

'Niisan, I can't do a Regular Bunshin!' Naruto complained. 'I did the seals right but look! Bunshin!' and when he made one, the clone looked cartoonishly dead from Food Poisoning. Haruka sweatdropped.

'Let me see the Bunshin...' he said as he put a hand on the Bunshin and used his magic to feel it. 'A-ha...Naru-chan, too much power for a kiddie jutsu. Naturally, it overloaded and solid. Isn't Bunshin supposed to be an illusion? My hand should phase through the clone but it didn't.' he explained. 'It's like an Akimichi stuffing their faces until they suffer overeating and get sick.' he said. 'Use the least power you can muster, I don't care if you used the amount of chakra the size of a booger.' Naruto comically gaped at him. 'If it works, do what works.'

'Chakra the size of a booger huh?' Naruto sweatdropped. 'Here I go...Bunshin!' this time, the Bunshin looked sheet pale and sickly but otherwise, 70% perfect. 'Ah, I'm getting there!'

'Use lesser. Half that imaginary booger.'

'Bunshin!' this time, the clones were no longer sickly, just paler than the real Naruto is.

'Less!'

'Bunshin!'

'Finally!' this time, the clones were perfect. Naruto looked very happy with himself.

'Yatta! I did it! Waaaai!' Naruto cheered happily. Haruka giggled and mussed his hair. 'Niisan!' he whined.

'Well, start practicing using chakra the amount you used to make those clones.' Haruka instructed, 'And practice making at least, more and more clones. Get used to two, multiply by two and keep multiplying by two. Practice makes perfect. For all I know, the Final Exams might be Bunshin, the more clones the better grades.'

'Hai!'

'Just don't neglect your other ninjutsu skills...' Haruka reminded him. 'Well then, let's put your creativity to the test to create your own style, shall we?' he smiled. 'Rule in battle: never do the standards or what's predictably expected from you. Do whatever works best for you.'

'You told me that 244 times now.' Naruto pointed out.

'A little reminder don't hurt once in a while...oh yes, Constant Vigilance as well.'

xxx

The kitchens...

Haruka was getting ready to re-stock his shop, when he felt a presence behind him that WASN'T Naruto. He quickly spun on his toes, ready to stab and kill when a certain masked ninja caught his wrist. 'You're pretty good for a civilian, Haruka-san.' he smiled as Haruka tried to yank his wrist off his hand but couldn't. The grip was too strong. Kakashi let him go some seconds later. 'Your senses and movements are good, but your physical strength is quite...what's expected of a civilian, as well as your chakra. But how did you get such abilities?'

'Let's just say my life before I came here is something I wouldn't wish on anyone.' said Haruka bitterly. 'Let's leave it at that.'

'...Ouch. What a way to get training.'

'You think?' Haruka scoffed. 'Well, why are you here little fly on the wall? Sent by the Hokage to peep on us?'

'Well, I'm here to check on Naruto.' said Kakashi, showing he didn't mean any harm to the younger man. He got a closer look at Haruka and dang...he's attractive even for a man. He can guess where Naruto got it from. But those eyes are striking. He's never seen eyes that bright green and he was very guarded.

'And he's doing fine,' said Haruka airily. Kakashi's visible eye went ^.

'I can see that. But for a civilian, you're a very good teacher.' he complemented. 'You easily found what's wrong and successfully helped him out. You have a knack for teaching. I heard Hokage-sama hired you to straighten our ladies out?'

'Unfortunately.' Haruka sighed. 'A year without my shop. Dear me. The pay I get for my troubles is cheap compared to the annual revenue I make. Judging by profits, it's only 28 percent of what I make every year.'

'Hey, the Shinobi Treasury isn't that big.' Kakashi deadpanned.

'And I hear Jounin or ANBU get millions in their S-Rank jobs, so kindly tell me where the hell the money went?' Haruka retorted snarkily. Kakashi had nothing to answer. 'So it lines the pockets of treasury thieves by embezzling funds if it DOES happen. Good to know why I'm getting it cheap.'

'Come on, it's not like that.' said Kakashi, trying to placate him. 'Every missions, sure we get paid by the client, but that pay is divided evenly among the shinobi involved, and the remaining portion goes into the shinobi treasury as you put it, and the treasury money goes to improving Shinobi Programs. It's in the Shinobi Rulebook. So even if the client pays us millions for a job as you put it, it's really divided evenly among us. If a client did pay us millions each, we should be retiring early by now.' Haruka just harrumphed with a pout. 'Maa maa, teaching these girls will only take a year. Just...don't take out your displeasure on them, OK?'

'...'

'Well, I look forward to your work, Haruka-san.' and Kakashi was gone. When Haruka was sure he was gone...his expression darkened. He faked his weakness of course. He DID train physically before reaching Konoha.

xxx

'Well?'

'He's...an interesting guy.' said Kakashi as he leaned on the wall. 'His mannerisms were someone who expects an attack anytime anyday.' he said. 'The minute he felt me behind him, he spun quickly in a bid to stab me.' the Hokage's eyes widened. 'He'd make a good Shinobi if he's well-trained but his training came from abuse. His posture says it all.' said Kakashi as he took out Icha Icha from his pocket. 'He said he wouldn't wish his childhood on anyone. He must have seen a similar fate in Naruto which is why he saved him. But where'd he get his money? He's a very rich guy.'

'Well, he's from a faraway country.' said Sandaime. 'His products are not heard of in places we've been to in our lives and believe me, I've been everywhere in my youth long before you're born.' he snorted. 'The only familiar sight was wagashi! He told me that he got wind he has an inheritance from his late parents. He secretly attended the Will Reading, took his family's money and went vamoose to freedom faster than you can say Konoha.' he told Kakashi. 'He built a big estate with big dreams of filling it with kids calling him 'daddy'. He did a great job raising him after all.'

'But Hokage-sama...Haruka-san is er...beautiful. Androgynously beautiful.' Kakashi quipped with making quote marks in the air. 'You think girls would willingly marry a guy prettier than them? Or he'd end up like Naruto did. Lusted after by boys.' he shuddered. 'Well, I'll continue watching those two at home. I can't exactly be split in half after all. And Haruka's doing a better job teaching Naruto.' he said. 'He quickly figured out what's wrong with his Bunshin. Well, Naruto's chakra is powerful being a you-know-what. He found a way around that.'

'Really? What did he do?'

'He told Naruto to gather chakra the size of half a booger and make a clone-it worked.'

Sandaime planted his face on his desk. 'Unusual idea but it worked, no?' Kakashi chuckled. 'Because he knows how strong Naruto is regarding chakra. It's more potent than ours. For a civilian, he's shockingly a good ninja teacher.'

xxx

At the Academy...

Naruto once failed in making a Bunshin yesterday after learning it, but today...he got it perfect. Well, he's known for quickly learning from his mistakes after all.

When Final Exams Day came...Iruka knew he has to announce something big.

'This concerns only our ladies.' said Iruka. 'The Academy has decided to hold girls back in years 5-7 for extra training of training so boys will only take today's Final Exams.'

'EHHHH?!' the girls protested.

'Why, sensei?!' Yamanaka Ino demanded. 'Our grades are good!'

'However, Academic Grades mean nothing in the field.' said Iruka wryly. 'If you cannot even apply that well on practicals! You girls are good in Academics but your Shinobi Field Training performances are 'barely there' bordering on abysmal!' he scolded. 'You're all lucky you're not dropped off the program.' the girls gasped at this. 'As of now, you're nothing more than civilians who know how to use chakra!' he scolded. 'All your families are informed yesterday, and signed up waivers saying that they agree on sending you to a year of extra training. This is your sensei for a year. Come on in.' the door slid open and in came Haruka, much to the class' disbelief. Haruka is famous for his shop in the village after all.

'Niisan!' Naruto exclaimed in surprise. The others are just as surprised with what he called him. 'You're the girls' teacher?!'

'Hai.' Haruka smiled sweetly. 'They'll be staying over in our house for a year, and it'll be quite crowded, so stay over at a friend's house for a year, OK? You have today to find someone willing to have you as a guest.'

Pandemonium occurred.

'Naruto stay with me! We have room!' Kiba cried enthusiastically.

'What and have him stay in your smelly house? Naru-chan will get sick!' said another boy.

'My mom wouldn't mind!' Choji chirped. 'She likes cooking for guests!'

'I believe he'll be better off with me.' said Shino coolly,

'You guys are troublesome!' Shikamaru griped. 'Don't pressure him even if he's welcome in my house anytime!'

'I have plenty of room compared to the lot of you!' Sasuke growled as Haruka sweatdropped.

'O-Oh my...he's popular with the boys!' Haruka exclaimed in disbelief as he unconsciously balked.

'That is why we need your help.' said Iruka wryly. 'Straighten these girls out, please!' he practically begged.

'Right...' Haruka coughed to get over his disbelief. 'Ladies! Go home and pack training clothes for a year!' he ordered. 'You have an hour to go home and pack. At 1300, I'll pick you up in the Academy Entrance. Do not be late or you'll be dropped off the Shinobi Program. Tardiness is not tolerated because we'll do everything by schedule. Dismissed!'

'Y-you don't have the authority to do that!' Haruno Sakura cried in fear. 'You're not even a ninja!'

'Oh you bet I do because Hokage-sama left your sorry fates in my tender loving care, meaning, I have authority over you and what I say goes and with a really good explanation, he'll agree with me.' said Haruka with a frighteningly menacing smile that horrified the whole room because they didn't expect this from the kind shopkeeper, including his KI. 'If I say you're hopeless, you're hopeless. There's no room for weak girls in the mission fields. Right now you're nothing other than cannon fodder who'll die the minute you leave on your first C-Rank or if enemy shinobi are crueler, they'll capture you and become a plaything for them to play with until you're _broken toys_. But, the village isn't that cruel to your families so they gave you a chance. If you still didn't change and improve, I'm sorry but you're the weakest link. Goodbye. You're better off a civilian within the safety of the village walls.' he said coolly to their horrors. 'Now get going and get packing!' he barked like a sergeant while pointing at the door, causing the girls scampered out of the room in fear.

'H-Haruka-san you can really be scary if you want to.' Iruka meeped with a shiver as Haruka smiled.

'Ohohoho...it gets the job done.' he said sweetly. 'Because in the world of Shinobi, you must have CONSTANT VIGILANCE,' he barked loudly, startling the be-jabbers out of them, 'Or the enemy can one up you and kill you. Your career is not a computer game wherein if you die, you can reset and load a saved data to start over. We don't have that luxury in reality as we only have one shot or that's it.' he chuckled. 'Naru-chan, good luck in your exams today.' he smiled at his adopted brother before walking out. The boys in class were freaked out.

'...I had no idea he's that scary...' Kiba shuddered. 'He was such a nice guy in the shop!'

'Well...niisan is really nice...provided you don't anger him.' said Naruto with a giggle. 'I think the girls will do the same things he made me do at home. God bless their souls. And this means the shop will be closed for a year and he's not really happy about that. I think he'll take it out on them by making their life hell.'

Silence...

NOW Iruka wondered how this will turn out. 'Er...let's start the Written Exams first...'

xxx

Hokage's Office...

Sandaime, the Jounin and the Tokubetsu Jounin STARED at the Crystal Ball.

'Are you sure he's really not a ninja?!' Sarutobi Asuma croaked in disbelief.

'We're sure.' said the Hokage. 'I had Hyuuga Tokuma check on his chakra tenketsu and it's what you'd expect of an untrained civilian and his Byakugan is the best in his clan so I believe what he sees. His body is also not shinobi material either.'

'Yeah, he can't even pull his wrist out of my hand when I grabbed him.' said Kakashi. 'But he has the mentality of a ninja which makes me wonder what was his childhood like before he ran away to here with his inheritance. I hear he possesses a shitload of solid gold coins which he sold for millions of money so he's very wealthy-and he said that's his country's money. Meaning, he sold his country's money for ryo, our money.'

'And how much is a gold coin each?' Tsume asked him wryly. Kakashi gave the Hokage a look. Sandaime took out a cold coin the size of a poker chip and 2 mm thick.

'One of these in a pawnshop? It's 150.000 ryou.' he said wryly to their horrors. 'And he brought over 5 billion's worth of money to our country with his remaining fortune in the bank in his home country. He's wealthy enough for 20 generations to live in luxury without a job.'

'NANIIII?!'

'Then why bother having a job if he's THAT loaded?!' Anko squawked in wide-eyed horror.

'Simple, he's not a lazy person.' the Hokage chuckled. 'He hates being bored.'

* * *

A:N- I'm surprised that two chapters alone warranted 30+ reviews! This'll give me happy motivation then!


	4. The Terror of Kunoichi Training Part I

A:N- For now, this will be Haruka's POV regarding Training. Naruto's POV will come in later chapters.

* * *

The Terror of Kunoichi Training Part I

The Final Exams went by.

Thw Written Exams took an hour and half. Then in came the Shurikenjutsu Exam, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and finally Ninjutsu. As Haruka thought, they had Bunshin as the Final Exam as it's the most difficult for kids to do. But it also weeds out the weaker people.

As Iruka expected, the Clan Heirs passed and some civilians. Due to the loss of the girls, he had to redo the teams to make things balanced. After some happily graduated while others went home gloomily, he checked on his files regarding 18 boys who made the cut. Due to ahem, love, the boys worked hard to impress Naruto judging by their high performances. If only the girls did the same to impress Sasuke, he thought wryly.

So now...he would have to submit these 18 boys to Hokage-sama as it's his job to make the teams to avoid biased preferences. All in a day's work...just that...after the exams, Naruto handed him a box with a hole in it containing styro-balls, asking him to shake the box, and randomly pick out a ball. To be fair on whoever the 'lucky boy' he's staying with, that is, and inside was also a red ball which means he won't be staying with anybody and move in an apartment of his own. Iruka humored the hopeful, lovestruck boys and shook the box for a good minute...and picked out a ball.

He'd be staying over with Shino, much to the dismay of 16 boys.

Shino looked VERY happy that he got lucky.

But what the boys did not know is that there are only five balls in the box and he has a feeling that Naruto wanted to stay with a clan heir, who cares who.

xxx

'So this is where you live? It's a pretty big house.' Aburame Shino remarked as he escorted Naruto to his house.

'Yes...although it's just me and niisan here.' Naruto smiled. 'He built a big house because he wants a lot of children someday and the house is big enough for a clan. I think he'll get really busy once he DOES settle down.' they went inside to see beautiful gardens of small trees, flowering shrubs and a well-trimmed lawn with a stone footpath leading to the temple. 'There's also a pond with lily pads, and in the middle of the pond is a concrete small space for a Shishi-Odoshi.

Haruka likes his flowers a lot. There's even butterflies flittering about.

The two boys went into the house and straight to Naruto's room. It's what one would expect in a traditional house. Besides the furniture, the bed...clearly the Futon is most likely tucked away in a closet. Naruto started packing his clothes in a bag, as well as five pairs of spare shoes before sealing them all in a sealing scroll. He then tucked the scroll in his pocket. 'We should go look for niisan...I should let him know I'm staying over with you for a year.'

'Wakatta.' they looked around the house. There are a number of vacant rooms in the house. Barely few rooms have furniture in it, which Shino noted. Upon reaching the kitchen, he wasn't there. So Naruto went to the backyard where the training area is. And there, was Haruka supervising the layout of equipment, training weights, and makeshift facilities. 'Niisan!' Naruto called out. 'I'll be living with Aburame Shino during the program OK?' he called out.

'Aburame neh? Wakatta. Behave in his house alright?' Haruka told him in a call-out voice.

'Hai!'

'Sa te ne...this is all what I ordered?' Haruka asked the Akimichi Jounin he hired for the day to lug everything to his house.

'Yes. Yeesh, how heavy are these things?' one of them wondered aloud. 'And can the girls withstand these?'

'In time through proper diet and exercise.' said Haruka. 'If my little brother can, so can they. Unfortunately, we have a year to prove their worth unlike he who has years of training but oh well, beggars cannot be choosers. And we teachers and trainers give them what to do and it's up to them to put it to practice. They who have initiative will remain in the program, they who do the bare minimum and slack afterwards will simply be dropped.' he shrugged. 'I already forwarded your S-Rank pay to Hokage-sama so things are settled down.'

'Hai. Thanks for the work, Haruka-san,' and the Jounin left.

'Well...I better fetch the girls.' he smiled as he went out of his house using a bike. He bought two bikes. One he sent to the guys who makes travel wagons to make spares for him after studying the bike, and the other, he currently owns and will ride on to get to the Academy quickly. Upon arrival, the girls are there, and he arrived fifteen minutes before 1:00.

'Alright, is everybody present?!' Haruka called out in his sergeant-like voice as he looked around and did a quick headcount. 'Good. Now then, we'll be jogging to my residence. Follow me.'

'Jogging!' without a word, Haruka turned around on his bike and rode away.

'Those who can't keep up are off the program and you're NOT allowed to do sprinting! Sasuke-kun does not like useless, weak girls you know!'

'Uso?!'

Twenty Minutes Later...

The girls were nearly dead from exhaustion upon reaching his house.

'Gawd, you girls are pathetic.' Haruka tut-tutted as they were heaving in breathing and sweating heavily. 'And the Academy is also too lenient on the lot of you so they're mostly to blame. Too lenient in discipline, training and physical conditioning and here are the end product before my eyes which is utterly disappointing.' he drawled. 'Some of the blame also goes to you for not having self-initiative to train on your own. You only train when told to which is a no-no in your chosen field of work. The strong ones live past 20 onwards, and weaklings like you die as early as 12 on their first C-rank! And in a ratio of Shinobi in the military, it's mostly 97% boys, with the remaining 3% girls. Why? Because these three percent of girls are the only ones who take their career seriously. So during this year, we'll see who will make Genin and who'll be dropped off the program. I have a policy of '3 strikes you're out'. Meaning, you only have three times to complain. On the fourth complaint, you're kicked out and never allowed to be a Shinobi ever again. We don't need weaklings and deadweights in the military. Weaklings like you will cause your teammates to die in protecting you just so you'll live with the strong guys we need dying and the weak guys we don't need living and getting to go home.'

Silence...

'Now then, come inside my residence. This will be your home for a year.' they nervously followed him inside his estate. Inside, they were of course, awed by the beautiful gardens in front. Haruka put away his bike. 'Now then...I will give you a tour around my house. You go where I allow you to go. Namely, your 'dorm rooms', the bathrooms, the Tea Room, the Dining Room and the Training Area in my backyard behind this house.' The vacant rooms are not yours to mess with. The rule three strikes you're out also applies. Here are my rules in this program:

1. Do what I tell you to do. Do not stop until you reach your physical limits. Only then will you be allowed to stop.  
2. You are expected to give all your effort in this training if you want to be a ninja of Konoha. No weaklings and deadweights allowed.  
3. Do not enter areas you're forbidden in entering, especially my personal areas.  
4. You wake up as early as 6:00 am and report to the Dining Area fully dressed. One minute late, you're not allowed breakfast. And in mealtimes, you're expected to finish everything or the punishment will be no food nor drink for three days for the offense of wasting food.  
5. Never complain in any tasks you're given. Three strikes you're out. Use your 'complaints' ONLY when it's needed most and this year, you only have four shots.  
6. In every training menu given to you, you are expected to finish everything come hell or high waters.

Is that clear?!'

'Sir!'

'Let's begin the tour, shall we?'

xxx

After the tour of the estate...the ending was the Training ground wherein it's a bare place, except for a towering steel gate about fifteen meters tall, divided into seven. 'Now then kiddies, we will have lunch first.' said Haruka. 'After that, report to your assigned quarters and put on the equipment found on your futon beds. The instructions are on the paper under your pillows.' upon arrival in the dining room...the menu was also set up and ready. Soup, rice bowl, main dish, side dish, and dessert.

'All the food given to you are healthy with a determined nutritional value.' said Haruka. 'Necessary for growing kids to properly develop into physical maturity as adults as puberty goes on in the years. Remember: _Rule 4_.' he smirked darkly. The girls gulped. Can they finish all THAT?

'Er Haruka-san, this is question, not complaint, OK?' Ino squeaked. 'Can we finish all THIS?'

'You can, provided you learn the trick how.' the girls bristled. 'Naru-chan can eat more than this and still finish it all down to the last rice grain. This is your first test. Finish this amount every breakfast and dinner every day without feeling sick. Get started.' he instructed as the girls gulped and started eating. The food was laced with Compulsion Spells designed to make them obey his every word in training without protest from their subconscious and not even a mindwalker like Yamanaka Ino will notice. By the year's end, he'll remove the spell subtly from every girl.

xxx

'So Naruto-san, how exactly did your brother train you?' Shino asked Naruto. 'He's a civilian right?'

'Yeah but he's seen a lot and he took what works.' said Naruto. 'So I suspect he'll make them do what he made me do. The first two years are hell, let me tell you! He's a better trainer than the guys in the Academy because what they made us do is what's baby food to me.' he shivered. 'I expect a lot of them will break and quit since they've been pampered too much.'

'That's quite morbid...and you don't seem to hold a lot of faith in the girls.'

'No I don't. They have potential but they're wasting it by being idiots. And niisan's motto is...be cruel to be kind. Thankfully, that motto only applies in training...' they talked some more, until they reached the Aburame Estate. There...it looks like a Nature Preserve than an estate. Naruto sweatdropped.

'W-where's your house...?' Naruto croaked as Shino led him further inside. 'And nothing in here is poisonous, right? You control bugs after all...'

'Some of them are, but they only move on father's orders or if there are intruders not invited by an Aburame home personally.' Shino told him. 'They've seen you now, invited by me so you can come and go as you please without worries of being bitten even if I'm not with you. Just don't disturb their nests, or all bets are off and we'll have to re-command them again.'

'Hai...' Naruto squeaked as he clung hard on Shino's shoulders, causing the latter to blush.

"S-so close..." he could also smell Naruto through his hair near his face. Naruto clearly smelled of...mild-smelling strawberries. After five more minutes of walking, the estate is soon visible. Inside his house, they took off their shoes. 'I'll introduce you to my parents. Or maybe my mother for now...father always comes home at midnight and leaves early unless he has free time.'

'It's OK. I hope she's nice...'

'Don't worry, mother's nice.' Shino led him to the kitchen where his mother is. The woman wore a kimono wherein the sleeves are held back by cords and her long hair down. 'Mother, I have a guest home.' he said as the woman turned around. She's pretty but like all members of the clan, she wore tinted shades. 'He is Kagami Naruto-san. His cousin is ordered to take care of the Kunoichi Program so he'll be staying over.'

'I see...I heard of that from Muta-san.' said Shino's mother. 'Feel at home, Naruto-san. It's rare for us to have guests over.'

'Arigato, Aburame-san and I apologize for the intrusion.' Naruto bowed politely.

'Iie...saa Shino, will you be sharing a room or will he use a guest room?'

'He'll be rooming with me.'

'I see. I'll make lunch then.' the two boys then left. '...yare yare...that's the famous 'lady' of his class huh?' she scratched her head. 'I hope this year produces good kunoichi or we'll be sending Shino to Inoichi-san...'

xxx

Shino's room...

'Waaaahhhh!' Naruto gasped in awe, deeply impressed as Shino's room was beautiful. It looked like a greenhouse-yet airconditioned, has indoor plants, a double-bed, and collection of butterflies. 'To be waking up to _this_ everyday...you're lucky!' he croaked out. Shino chuckled as he knew he got his crush impressed. And to think he'll be here for a year!

'Well, it's also security.' Shino told him. 'These butterflies are cute to look at, but they have the ability to shed off their powdery scales. Those who inhale the scales are immediately sedated. They react the same as the garden bugs. Well, this is something to consider in nature. The brightly-coloured ones are always poisonous or has a nasty self-defense gimmick, and we know that best. Incase you have an accident, we have complete antidotes here.'

'That's nice to hear so what do we do today?' Naruto wondered aloud. 'Today's free day before team assignments tomorrow right? I wonder who we'll be teamed up with...'

Shino knew its a win-win either way. There's a chance that he gets teamed up with Naruto or not. He goes home with him ANYWAY. For now, courting him will be easy.

xxx

Meanwhile...Kagami Estate...

The girls were resting off their heavy meal and exhaustion as they ate with heavy weights on. They were allowed to for an hour, as their 'trainer' did not want them getting sicker than they are now. 'Get used to this because you'll need all the gas you can get to burn in training.' said Haruka. 'And due to our tight schedule, we only have two big meals everyday. Breakfast at six, and dinner at 8 pm.'

'S-sensei, I heard that a Jounin uses weights to train...are we using the same style as him?' Hinata asked Haruka curiously. Said man she was referring to, was Maito Gai, her cousin's sensei.

'Well, our methods are different.' Haruka told her. 'His method focuses on developing muscles and raw physical strength and speed as his taijutsu style is Gouken. However, my method focuses on raw power and speed without the need for cumbersome muscles. Even with weight training, your body will just look sculpted and toned like you see your mothers or kunoichi relatives. This method of mine will also improve stamina, endurance, and willpower. We will also do chakra exercises to enlarge your pitiful chakra reserves, improve your bukijutsu and shurikenjutsu as well as taijutsu. As for Ninjutsu, ask your future Jounin-sensei about that, but that will have to wait, as you have not yet graduated. After forty minutes, we will jog to the village walls using the running method I taught you to move both your upper arms and legs so they equally get their fair share of training. And as you move, use your hand grippers as well. And NO cheating because the Jounin will test you at the end of the year and they know what to expect. If one of you is weaker than what's expected, your fate is in Hokage-sama's hands.'

Forty minutes later...by riding his bike, Haruka led them to the Village walls.

'Now then ladies...we will jog, following the walls so we'll be going around the village this way! You will run until you're completely exhausted! We have ANBU watching over us so if you DO stop, you better be dead-tired!' Haruka fibbed in his sergeant voice while on his back, were his fingers crossed and he looked rather impishly mischievous.

There's NO ANBU watching them.

And yet, he's also wrong because a certain someone is keeping an eye on him. Of course, the first day is...tough...and he started them like how he started Naruto. But half-nice because they only have a year. He whistled and while riding his bike, he used his magic and focused on his house...to clean up the dining room and the used dishes by means of Bilocation Magic.

Besides jogging for stamina as well as endurance and muscle training, he also had them practice 100 arm punch, backfist, chambered punch, cross, jab, long fist, hammer fist, overhand, uppercut, and casting punch per limb all the while squeezing their hand grippers, and attacking a leather-covered makiwara that represents the human body. And instead of a tatami mat wrapped around he bamboo, it's an inch-thick rubber mat. Then in kicks, he had them do 100 front, back, side and roundhouse kicks, then the advanced kicks using axe, butterfly, calf, crescent, hook, reverse roundhouse heel, flying kick, and scissor kick until they memorized all these basic and advanced taijutsu attacks until they're mere muscle memory they can do by instinct.

That, and they have to hit their Makiwaras as hard as they can until they gain enough strength to break the bamboo support of the makiwara. Only then will the bamboo be replaced with a solid steel stick. Then chakra incresing exercises, and he asked a Jounin to teach them chakra techniques Genins do because they'll need it soon if the Hokage got them a digging job he asked for. Of course, every month, the starting weights they wear gets added by twenty kg.

He feels bad about using Compulsion Spells to do the job done but these girls are girls with attitudes even seasoned Chuunin could not handle. And good thing he's a wizard. Byakugan and Sharingan cannot detect magic. Morons. He also asked the Hokage for missions that involves digging as he needs that as training material too. So when he DOES get some, he invited a medic and available supervising Tokubetsu Jounin...just incase.

'Alright ladies! Your job is to help these guys dig a tunnel through this small rock so they can make a tunnel bridge that links to Nagano Village for an easy, safer shortcut rather than go through the not-so-safe Kashiwagi Forest!' Haruka chimed cheerfully.

'You call THIS a small rock?!' majority of the girls and the Jounin squawked at the huge rock before them(Think the rocky area in Greed Island, only, ten times wider and twice as high).

'Of course! Be thankful I didn't make you dig through a hill!' Haruka laughed evilly. 'As you dig, take turns in hauling the dirt out. Now get moving!' the girls meeped as with their shovels, they went digging.

'A-are you sure about this, Haruka-san?!' their supervising medic, Tagami Kurumi choked out. 'And the construction workers are using machines and they're using Shovels!'

'They'll be fine! This is training too after all. And that mountain is half hard soil and rock...'

'Even construction men need a DRILL to dig through rock!' Aoba pointed out.

'You'll see when the girls come whining.' hours into digging, the girls came back.

'Haruka-san, we can't dig through rock!' they complained unhappily.

'Then this is chakra increasing exercise 1 that I invented.' Haruka smiled. 'You reinforce your raw strength with chakra in your muscles and wrap your shovels with a layer of chakra, reinforcing the shovel so you can still dig without damaging your shovels. That way, what's once a hard rock is now mere soil for you. This training will not only force you to use chakra till you're exhausted, it forces your coils to adapt and grow bigger to keep up to task as you rest and recover. This will also improve your strength, endurance and willpower in spades. However, you are to stop if you feel that you have little chakra left and come back out here to rest, got it?'

'Hai!' and the girls ran back to the hill.

'You know, you guys are free to join them in this training exercise if you like.' Haruka smiled. 'Seasoned Ninja or not, personal improvements of your own is still a welcome change because in your world, there's always someone stronger and better than you.'

'Ehehe, we'd do that but we need to be in top shape so we can protect you and the girls, Haruka-san.' said Ebisu. 'But isn't this a bit...excessive?' he croaked as he looked at the hill that the girls are digging in.

'Meh, my motto is in training, be cruel to be kind.' Haruka sighed before shaking his head. 'I want to be a ninja too but my body is too weak to handle the training. I'm frail since I was a child so I envy you guys a lot.' he said gloomily. 'The most I can do is pass on my hopes and dreams to my young charge and these kids and come up with training menus to mold these wannabe-dreamers into true ninjas...in regards to strength and weapons of course. I don't know squat about your fancy flashy magic since we don't have that where I'm from...the ninja we do have there is only in martial arts and weapons. And I'm still studying chakra through my adoptive brother...'

'That's ninjutsu.' Raido sweatdropped at his remark about ninjutsu. Sometime later, the girls are out.

'OK, break time!' Haruka called out as he prepared cool, fruit smoothies and delicious chicken gruel with meatballs, much to the delight of the workers and the 'volunteers'. However...

'You girls want to sit down...?' Haruka smiled sweetly as the girls gulped. There's a catch!

All of them are holding ropes and half a meter above them where they sat, is a rock tied to the other end of the rope, hanging from the finger hole of a kunai stuck on the rock.

'T-this is?!' Sakura choked as they can guess what they're in for now.

'Always be vigilant and alert because that's painful if you let go...' Haruka giggled. 'You have one hour of rest and bathroom break before going back to work. Oh yes, might I add that you'll also sleep like this?'

'USOOO?!'

'And always be alert because in random times, a random bodyguard will throw a knife at a random girl's rope, cutting it and cause the rock to fall on her head. Your job is of course, to be alert and jump away before you get a painful bonk.' Haruka cackled nastily, much to the girls' ire, giving him the evil eyes. Even sweet, friendly Hyuuga Hinata is giving him the evil eye!

'He's evil, that one.' Aoba told Raido, Ebisu and Kurumi in exasperated amusement. 'Had he actually taught in the Academy, maybe we'd get better students?'

'Maybe...' said Ebisu.


	5. The Holiday Breather

The Holiday Breather

The digging job lasted three weeks to get to the other side, to Nagano Village because the digging was made easy through the efforts of the girls as chakra digging was more efficient than drills at any rate. The trip home took 8 hours by jogging, while Haruka used his bike because he's no ninja.

xxx

'So how is this Training Exercise?' the Hokage asked Haruka who was in his office.

'The results are better than I hoped for, considering they were once, undisciplined, slacking fangirls.' Haruka sighed wistfully. 'I guess I'm just that good in telling them what to do. The Academy is too nice and lenient on their trainees, something I'm not. Ma, I'm sure Raido and the others will tell you what happened in this job.' he smirked. 'I need to get the girls working again after a bath.'

xxx

After that, one month dedicated to physical training again as their weights increased, and basics training, as well as laps around the village. Healthy eating, and hard training as well as occasional slip-ins of medicine for skin whitening in their drinks. He also encouraged the girls to buy skin whitening products for darkened areas of their skin, as well as getting rid of unwanted body hair is also part of being kunoichi by being smooth and flawless. That and having fairer skin makes them look younger than having tanned skin. They should also use creams for handling callouses and cracked heels, and moisturizing lotions. This is to hide the evidence of their training and trick the enemies into thinking they're easy...and apparently not.

A month before the Chuunin Exams...

'Line up girls!' Haruka ordered. 'In Alphabetical Order before the Testing Gate!'

'You mean we're finally gonna see what it's for?'

'Yep! Your job is to put a hand on each door of the gate and push.' Haruka instucted. 'Push with your full strength and I'll see through this how much you've improved.'

And so, the girls pushed. Majority were up to the second door and some could almost push the third door.

'Haruka-san what's this all about with the heavy doors?' Sakura asked him curiously. 'The third door is heavier than the first and second doors that are easier on us...' Haruka smirked before laughing his ass off.

'Each door of the testing gate is a couple tons heavy!' said Haruka much to their disbelief. 'The first door is two tons. Second door is four. Third door 16. Fourth door 32. Fifth door 64. Sixth door 128. And the Seventh door is 256 tons.' he explained as he raised a pointing finger. 'Naru-chan can open the Fifth Door after years of hard work because when he was young, he was a sickly frail child until I got him healthy.'

Silence and disbelieving gasps...

'Congratulations ladies, you're physically stronger than most Jounin!' Haruka laughed at their dumbstruck expressions. 'But you still lack combat experience and ninjutsu, bukijutsu and shurikenjutsu training which all of you neglected, in favor of chasing after the class hottie and trying to impress him, with the exception of Hyuuga Hinata in observations, she's just too shy.' he said wryly, much to their shame. 'Sasuke-kun, if he ever makes Chuunin, will become Clan Head. And as a Clan Head, he is expected to marry a strong girl once he hits adulthood and he'll marry the strongest girl. In fact, all male clan heirs must marry strong girls and good, competent kunoichi. Their elders won't accept anything less! He never once looked at any of you in class or passing by him in school is because the you back then is an utter disappointment. Not just in skill and strength but also your attitude and discipline that even your teachers thought of you as a hopeless case and just be another chaff separated from the wheat.' as he spoke, he quickly removed the Compulsion Charms on them.

'But as six months passed by, all of you drastically physically improved. Physically, strength-wise, speed-wise, chakra, and much better skill in taijutsu basics, and I also disciplined you well, as I taught you about the much crueler world of Kunoichi than Shinobi. These things you must never allow to happen to you which is why you must be strong. Due to the Chuunin Exams coming up and festivities going on, I am allowing you to go home until the Chuunin Exam Events are over in which, you must report back here again.' the girls beamed happily at this. 'Leave your training gear in your dorms and dismissed!'

The girls cheered as they eagerly left their training areas. 'Now then, a lot of people and foreigners are coming and I must open shop! Ohohohoho!' Haruka giggled as the prospect of huge business is tempting and an opportunity he will NOT pass up!

xxx

And so...the next day...

'Haruka-san? Aren't you training the girls for a year?' Kakashi asked him. A lot of people are surprised he opened up shop again when the note on his door was clear he'd be gone for a year.

'What, this is a business venture I cannot pass up due to foreigners dropping by and all.' Haruka chimed. 'And the girls are all done with Level 1. When the Chuunin Exams end, we will begin Level 2. For now I let them have a short vacation with their families while the festivities are on.'

'Heee...'

'So Kakashi-san, I heard that Naru-chan is on your team...how is he faring?' Haruka asked him while watching out for coming customers.

'Well...with the girls out of the way, we have all-boy teams.' Kakashi twitched. 'I'll tell you all about it at home when you close up shop.' he said as he heard the bell ring when the door opened. 'Customers incoming.'

'Right...' well, now that Konoha heard he opened his shop again just for the Chuunin Exam Events, caused foreigners to visit his shop when they heard how popular the shop is. And to think this'll be for quite a while! Ohohohoho!

It was a good thing he cooked a lot yesterday, and stocked his wares to the brim. While he could handle Konoha, handling his faithful customers AND foreigners?! Ye gads.

xxx

Upon getting home at six after closing up shop and cleaned up everything with magic, he had gone home on his bike. There, Kakashi was waiting for him by his front gate. 'Konbanwa, Kakashi-san.'

'Even if I can hop over the walls, I think you'll kill me if I broke some flowers.' Kakashi remarked with a smile. 'So I waited for you out here instead.'

'Glad you know. Naru-chan and I worked hard to have a beautiful garden after all.' Haruka commented as he opened the gate to his house. They then went inside the house, where by the tea room, Haruka gathered some snacks before talking. 'How has he been and who are his teammates?'

'Well, his teammates are Uchiha Sasuke because I'm the only one who can teach him Sharingan. His other teammate is Inuzuka Kiba.' Kakashi is twitching. 'And both of them are rivals over Naruto that they're competing over EVERYTHING. Thankfully I can take advantage about this using training and Naruto keeps them in line rather effortlessly, taking advantage of their crushes over him. Flirting left and right but the other would sabotage the other's chances of getting to talk with Naruto I swear I'm seeing a comedy act every time our teams are together!' Haruka laughed in amusement at that. His laugh sounded happily musical to Kakashi's ears.

'And? How are they doing it?' Haruka asked him in fits if giggles.

'Well, the key to this team's dynamics is Naruto.' said Kakashi wryly. 'Since Sasuke and Kiba have strong crushes on him, they compete for his attention by trying to outdo the other in training. And in teamwork training, I talked to Naruto into promising the boys something they want if Teamwork Training is a success and the boys want something alright.' he drawled. 'I don't know what they asked of him but for two days, he was blushing demurely like some virgin since one day each per boy.' Haruka choked on his tea at this. 'AND I don't want to know.' he said wryly. 'Children these days...' he shook his head.

'By the way...does the shinobi forces know by now who 'Kagami Naruto' is?' Haruka asked him.

'Well, after the Official Genin Tests...Sandaime let the cat out of the bag. As well as the fact that you ahem, illegally legally adopted him.' said Kakashi. 'As the Foreigner who just moved in who witnessed a boy scrounging garbage cans for food, you did the right thing as you didn't want to see a child like that. And you came five years after the Kyuubi Attack so you don't know the truth up till now and Naruto doesn't either, which is the official story. The illegally legally part was because when you sneaked around for files as you were anonymous that time, the Civilian Registry roster never made records of him and denied his existence, and no Orphanage Files either, allowing you to practically snatch him off the streets and take him in without much trouble because at the time, he 'did not exist in society' and hid him which made us do a secret search for him. Sandaime found out at Naruto's age nine and he's not happy with the orphanage and the Village Census folks.'

'He only found out when you asked him to visit your home in helping Naruto enroll in the Academy using his power as you saw how the villagers treated Naruto and the both of you had no idea why. If you went, the Academy will come up with bullshit excuses. But if the Hokage's backing is present, no Shinobi can turn down their boss. And as a final safety measure, Naruto went into the Academy as 'Kagami Naruto', written in different kanji to make it seem like he's another boy named Naruto when the real records are in the Hokage's Care and in reality, Uzumaki Naruto is enjoying Academy Life and letting people see what kind of boy he is, getting to know him instead of slapping him with 'monster' and shun him away.'

'Half the Council was shocked and a masterful move on your part, and the Elders and Shinobi Clan Heads as well as the ANBU Commander were impressed with your sneak.' Kakashi continued. 'Naruto grew up healthy and a well-adjusted boy...with one flaw that is.' he sweatdropped. 'He likes boys now after whatever Sasuke and Kiba did to him.'

'Well, like I said, I've seen it all in my runaway days.' Haruka smirked. 'So I know how to be tricky. I may be weak, but I make up for it with my head.' he said, tapping his head. 'I just wish that once the cat's out of the bag, his good life will continue.' he mused thoughtfully. 'I want him to have the chances I never had.'

'It's OK. Only those involved know.' Kakashi said reassuringly. 'The Civilian Council is none the wiser. It's their damn fault and their damn authority why Naruto's life is hell and we can't do anything until Naruto joins the Academy. Civilians are under authority of the Civilian Council and the Academy and the Military are under the Hokage's authority, the Village Elders and the Clan Heads. Now that he is a ninja of Konoha, they no longer have power over him and they have no idea what you did. Otherwise you'd be getting some flak by now. But did you prepare for the worst case scenario?'

'Of course I did...and if they attack me, Konoha's Civilians will suffer quite a big reputation blow...and it'll be fun to watch.' Haruka smirked nastily with a cruel expression that marred his beautiful face. 'As they say, money makes the world go round and I pulled a number of stunts. If they bother me about Naruto, I can contact the right people to activate my stunts and let's say things will not ends well for the Village's Reputation.' Kakashi's visible eye stared at him in horror. 'I am not an opponent to cross. If I die, my contact here will know and still activate it anyway. Money and Information are the deadliest weapons in the world, Kakashi-san. Not a jutsu or weapon.'

Kakashi wondered what the hell the shopkeeper did just to ensure Naruto's future even if it meant ruining hundreds of lives in the process. 'They cross me about Naruto, or lay a hand on Naruto, Konoha's good name is forfeit.'

xxx

'He really said that?' Sandaime gasped wide-eyed in disbelief as Kakashi reported to him the danger Haruka posed if the Civilians annoyed him about his 'illegally legal guardianship' or harrassed Naruto again.

'He did.' said Kakashi grimly. 'Considering how rich he is, he definitely went overboard just to ensure Naruto's future and have chances he never had. A kunai is poised at Konoha's throat if the Civilians finds out and give the two of them trouble. Sooo what will you do?'

'We don't know what Haruka-san has done but indeed, his threat is something to take seriously.' said Sandaime. 'And it'll activate either he or Naruto gets harassed or if he dies. So the truth about Kagami Naruto must be buried for Konoha's sake. Haruka-san genuinely cares for Naruto because he wanted to make a difference. We don't know Haruka-san's past and why he is so determined not to see a repeat in anyone else...and he saw himself in Naruto as a child before he got his money. Only, he's no jinchuuriki but a normal man. His relatives, not the whole village.'

'...'

'Makes me want to know the full truth about that man. But none of us are friends with him. Just mere acquaintances at best.' the old man continued. 'His routine is work-work-work. If he's not working, he's taking care of, and helping Naruto. He never made social relationships with anyone, annoyed and disappointed with the village. Most likely he never will to protect Naruto. He can't invite anybody to his house unless Naruto vouches for them that they won't hurt him while knowing the truth. And to this day, Haruka knows the made-up story I invented, and Naruto does not know about the Kyuubi. I'm leaving that...hard part of the job to Jiraiya.'

'And you expect Naruto to believe stuff from a total stranger?' Kakashi drawled wryly. 'I can see many scenarios with that.'

'I know but he's his godfather.' said Sandaime. 'And it's high time he acts it. In the meantime, can you and some others befriend Haruka-san when he's ahem, off-duty? I hear he opened up shop, not wanting to waste a business venture after sending the girls home for a short vacation...' soon, Yamanaka Inoichi and Hyuuga Hiashi burst into the office. 'Did something happen?'

'What the hell did Kagami Haruka do to make our daughters like that?!' came their incredulous outburst. At the Academy, the families of the two girls had them spar each other, and the girls moved like blurs, and the sound of their blows were clearly audible.

'Holy moly...' Kakashi choked with a visible wide eye as Ino's parents and Hinata's father were present.

'When Hinata reported to the clan, I had her test her improvements with Hanabi, her sister who is more skilled that her in Jyuuken and in one blow, she literally sent Hanabi flying, a hole in the wall and in the next!' Hiashi told Sandaime shakily. 'And Hinata told me she's strong enough to push a four-tonned door!'

'Ino effortlessly lifted some heavy equipment with one hand and tossed them about as if they weigh nothing and some of those needed three people to lift!' Inoichi choked. 'What kind of magic did he do to make this possible?'

'Dunno...we have no idea either. But we did get something from the Tokujo he hired for bodyguards when they went on that digging mission.' said the Sandaime. 'He made them do a chakra exercise that allows them to force their coils to adapt and get bigger so they'd have better chakra reserves and more chakra to use in jutsu. Stop!' he ordered the girls who paused in mid attack. Unfortunately for Hinata who was in mid-flying kick, she dropped on the ground.

'Kya!'

'Can you girls tell us about your training months in my office?' the Hokage asked them with a smile.

By the time they were done telling him and their parents or in Hinata's case, her father, four pairs of eyes bulged in disbelief and incredulity and how the training ended by getting 'tested'. When the girls were tested by medics, they were very healthy, and they found nothing wrong. No drugs either. Unless they count skin-whitening serums as drugs? The medic recognized the serum in the body because a friend nurse was using it.

That night, Gai found himself on a secret mission at midnight to test himself on Haruka's 'Testing Gate' with everyone else watching on the Hokage's Crystal Ball through the Tomegane no Jutsu. Gai pushed hard on the door and it was clear by his expression he gave it all he got to push it wide open, before closing it in a way that the doors will not slam and alert Haruka. Upon safely and quietly closing the door, he was quite pooped. And to think he's the strongest Jounin regarding raw strength...

Not quite anymore. He's been outdone by little girls.

Needless to say, Haruka's training is veeery effective and he turned ex-deadweights into mini-Tsunades. And that's without her chakra-enhancing strength EITHER. The girls and that technique? Scary prospect!

That, and the girls said that Naruto could push a 64-ton door.

xxx

'Oh, what warrants this visit?' Haruka blinked as he was getting ready for dinner. And he was visited by the Elders and Shinobi Council who flanked the Hokage. 'And I hoped that since you hopped over the locked gate, _none of you stomped on my flowerbeds?_' he growled warningly with considerable KI...and a dark, warning smile.

'Ehhh no, we went by tree express, don't worry.' said Shikaku quickly. The KI disappeared as quick as it came.'

'We're here for business, Haruka-san.' said Sandaime. 'About the girls.'

'Oh, I sent them home on vacation due to the Chuunin Exams.' Haruka told them. 'Foreigners mean the village will show off to impress the neighbors and that usually means festivities or new things done right? The girls wouldn't want to miss that and they earned it I suppose.'

'Yes, about that, how exactly did you train the girls into becoming Mini-Tsunades?'

'Mini-wha?' came the clueless gawk, causing some sweatdrops.

'He wouldn't know who Tsunade _is_, Hiruzen.' Koharu grumbled impatiently. 'Tsunade is Konoha's...no, _world's strongest kunoichi_, and the Founder of Modern Practice of Medicinal Arts and Medical Ninjutsu.' she explained. 'She's also famous for her infamous raw strength which you somehow managed to make possible on the girls! And Tsunade took twenty years to have such power yet you managed to make adolescent girls have the power of four tons in half a year? What kind of voodoo did you do?'

"Voodoo...that's one part of it." Haruka thought wryly. 'Just like the Maito Gai-san I heard from Hinata, we employed the same weight training, but our methods are different. Gai-san only focused on gaining muscles, strength, speed, stamina and technique. Mine has what he lacks...endurance, durability, pain tolerance caused by training repetitions that in turn caused sore muscle pains worse than bruises, willpower gained by pushing the girls to their limits and of course, proper motivation. I'm afraid I can never rid them of their unhealthy obsession with Uchiha Sasuke-kun so I simply used it to my advantage. Never underestimate a single-track mind. However, if you do things right...you know my end product.' Haruka snorted. 'I also told them about the differences between kunoichi and shinobi.'

'The differences between us?' Tsume questioned.

'Yes. Shinobi are simply killed after a fight. However, sick bastards often toy with Kunoichi until they're caught, play with them until they're reduced to broken toys, if you know what I mean.' the council bristled at that. 'Psychological Study of Enemy Ninja and what they'll do to a weak and captured Kunoichi. Of course, after 'breaking them', they'll either be killed or sold as a slave or in the case of kekkei genkai girls like Hyuuga Hinata, trained breeding mares until they can no longer work that baby factory in a bid to commit Bloodline Theft. So girls have a prolonged suffering before they die. Boys got the better deal in your career, ladies don't. With such horrors that awaited them in the field if they don't clean their act up, they worked hard and forced themselves up. That and I told them that male clan heirs, something that Sasuke-kun is, he is looking for a strong girl to marry and there's no way in hell he'll marry a weak fangirl and shame the memory of his family by bringing a weak girl and weak blood into a clan he's supposed to restart after Itachi went batshit insane on them. They still have dreams to be Mrs. Uchiha and I used that to my advantage.' he said in a playfully casual, dismissive manner.

The council gaped at him.

'Finally, human limits...and in the end, it's all in their mind.' Haruka tapped his head. 'After training their muscles and getting used to the heavy weights in their everyday training, their willpower improves and gets stronger day by day. In fact, you experienced this already in missions gone wrong and you close to death after one hell of a fight. Rather than die, you forced yourself to get up, ignored your injuries and went for round two, or get yourself to a doctor before falling. Otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me today, no? With their hellish training, the girls have firm belief in their newfound power and pushing a four-tonned door with little trouble cemented that belief in their heads. The mind controls the body. And with the mind strengthened by powerful willpower controlling a well-trained body, you can do things you never thought possible until now. And the opposite can also happen. By believing things are impossible before you can even start, your mind and will will respond to your self-depreciating doubts, and affect your performance. So let's do a little test, shall we?'

'You, shades-man!' Haruka pointed at Aburame Shibi who got taken aback by the moniker. He called him shades-man because he didn't know his name. 'Push the doors of my Testing Gate and give it your all. First door is two tons. Second door is four. Third door 16. Fourth door 32. Fifth door 64. Sixth door 128. And the Seventh door is 256 tons.' he said loud and clear so everyone knows how heavy the doors are and be affected by that knowledge. 'Try your luck.'

'...very well.' Haruka led them to his training area where the Testing Gate is. Shibi proceeded to go to the door and started pushing. Shibi grunted a lot while slowly, but steadily pushing the door until wide open. 'Congrats, but your muscles could use some more work, but you have a very strong will. You just lack a well-trained body but with your willpower, you were able to exert more than you thought you could do right?' he asked as Shibi was breathing in pants.

'Indeed but it was very taxing. I think I'll have to get started.'

'Who else wants to try? Remember how heavy the doors are!' Haruka chirped cheerily. They knew that by saying how heavy the doors are, it was a psychological attack to affect them subconsciously and be stunned at the weight of the doors, and subconsciously think they can't do it! Talk about sneaky and underhanded...

'Oh hell, why not? I'll give this a shot!' said Choza as he tried his luck. But he could only open halfway before caving in.

'Boo! You sure lack strength of mind despite having a strong body.' Haruka tut-tutted. 'Mind controls the body you know! It's our mind that unleashes our potential and pushes our body to exert power! What's the use of training if you doubt yourself? You're clearly affected by knowing how heavy the doors are!'

'So you also used psychology in training.' Danzo commented.

'It helps if you know the goals of your trainees.' Haruka shrugged. 'The rest is easy after saying well-placed convincing words and you can be sure they'll train and work like mad for it. Upon seeing their improvements, they raise their confidence and belief in themselves which increases willpower. That is the key of my training and how I produced mini-Tsunades as you put it.'

'It has good results. I heard from Kakashi part 1 is over and you'll be starting part 2 after the events?' Sandaime asked Haruka approvingly.

'Yes. They'll soon start in combat and weapons training, another thing they neglected in favor of fangirling.' Haruka snorted. 'But I'll fix that soon enough. But I'll leave the magic show to their Jounin-sensei since there's none of your flashy shows where I'm from, so I'm at a loss here. I only know what Naruto tells me and I figure out things from there by showing me and upon knowing how it works, I can find other uses for it or ways to improve it.' he said, scratching his head.

'That's ninjutsu, not 'magic shows'.' Inoichi mumbled to himself.

'So is this the training your native country employs?' Danzo asked him.

'Nope. Their training is just like Gai-san's style. I traveled around around running off and I've seen how people do this and that...and by forming my own ideas and theories, I came up with my personal training style by mashing together what works, and toss out what doesn't and the flaws to create an effective training menu. Because I'm frail and weak as a child so I can't be a ninja and use my own ideas, I decided to be an effective trainer instead. Since Naruto and the girls are my only students, I'm mostly at my shop.'

'I see...so in six months, all this is possible. You just slashed off long years of training into a mere six months even if you intended your program to be a year of development.' said Homura shakily. 'We simply must make use of this. Maybe we can arrange things for the sake of the next generation...?'


	6. High Failing Rate

A:N: This is Naruto's POV this time

* * *

High Failing Rate

The next day...

Shino woke up and turned on his bed to see Naruto and he nearly yelped. Because he nearly forgot that Naruto will be his house guest for a year.

The blonde beauty beside him was just...tempting and sending his hormones on overdrive even if he's a twelve year old. Well, children in Ninja Academy and from clans mentally grow up faster at any rate, especially in the department of 'love'. After all, once a kid hits Genin, they're adult in the eyes of the law, no? He looked at his house guest who was just too lusciously tempting. Naruto's idea of sleepwear? Just an oversized shirt...and he wears tanga briefs. The way he sleeps made him look like a girl who is practically asking for it even with her legs closed. His body is shapely, particularly his legs and rear which were pure muscle, sculpted through training into looking like that of ideal women sculptures or something.

In the baths last night as he learned that Naruto always baths before sleep, he's seen everything. His skin is so fair and flawless and it wasn't just his legs that's shapely. His waist too, and rounded shoulders with slender, toned arms. He had no baby fat whatsoever unlike him. When Naruto's back is against him while bathing, he saw a girl, not a fellow boy unless one would go to see what's at front, and evidence that he's a BOY. Naruto sported long hair that definitely helped with misconceptions. In the baths, it took all of Shino's willpower not to pounce on his sexually-teasing-yet-unwitting houseguest.

He would wait until they're close enough.

After all, who cares who his teammates are, Shino has lots of opportunities compared to them. Kukukuku...

'Naruto-san, wake up.' Shino coaxed him. 'We need to get ready for school.' Naruto moaned that made the young Aburame gulp as the blonde's eyes fluttered open sleepily and his lips slightly parted.

'Oh, what time is it?' he asked sleepily as he got up in a tempting cute pose akin to that of a girl in swimsuit sitting on sandy beaches looking sexy for potential dates.

Shino knew that one day down, 364 days left to go.

364 days of...this.

'It's 7:30. We should get ready for school.'

'Un but I'm no good in mornings...' said Naruto sheepishly. 'I'd need black coffee to get me up and started.'

'I'll be sure to tell mother for you but black coffee? Aren't we too young for that?' Shino asked him incredulously as the bug flew off him.

'Well, I'm a really horrible person in the mornings...it's hard for me to really get up after sleep.' said Naruto gloomily despite a sheepish smile. 'I usually count on niisan so...' he glomped Shino limply, and all blood went to the boy's face. 'Help me?' he said sheepishly.

'Eh we can get started by getting off the bed and a warm face-wash for instance.' he gently pushed Naruto off him and pushed him into the bathroom wherein once off the bed, Naruto could wash his face without the pull of the bed yanking him back to sleep more.

Soon, at the dining room...

'Ohayo, Shino, Naruto-san.'

'Ohayo, kaasan/Aburame-san.' the two kids greeted back as they took their seats.

'Today's the team selections and for the first time in years, we'll have an all-boys' team due to this generation's horrible female performances.' Shino's mother sighed. 'It's definitely not like this in my generation, what is the Academy doing?' she wondered in dismay.

'What's it like back then, mother?' Shino asked his mother who shuddered.

'Well, it was war at the time so in the Academy, kiddie gloves are off, as well as education and training is so serious and shinobi-oriented. No general subject but shinobi-related things. Physical, taijutsu, bukijutsu and ninjutsu training are serious that graduation age is ten years old and the Jounin-Sensei teach us jutsu we really need to know for six months, before we're sent out on war-related missions. If not on jobs, we were trained till we dropped. Girls back then are dangerously competitive too. Things were so bad that when the wars ended...the Second and Third Wars from childhood up to adulthood, I upped and retired at 22.' she chuckled. 'Your chosen career is no joke boys.' she said softly. 'If today's girls are so...disappointing, I worry about how you are educated.' she said worriedly. 'Shino, I'll have your father test you tonight just incase...so he can fix what the Academy didn't tackle on.'

'Yes mother.'

'Oh, I'll help you out if it's OK?' Naruto offered. 'It's the least thing I can do since you let me stay over because my house became a girls' dorm for a year. And niisan said girls' dorms are a boys' no-fly zone so I can't go near my house in the meantime.'

'I would appreciate that.' said Shino appreciatively. 'I guess we can start everytime we go home after Team Trainings?'

'Sure!' the blonde chirped. As the kids continued to talk, Shino's mother observed the boys. As an Aburame, and people knowing they have bugs living in their bodies, frienship is a very rare concept, much less marriages outside the clan and have them marry into the family by Muku no Naru in the case of outsider boys coming in. To everyone else, having them around is creepy. They're generally avoided and service in shops and stores are very quick, just to get away from them sooner. They accepted long ago that only 1/10 people will accept them for who and what they are. In the event that they do marry, they tend to have as many babies as possible to bolster clan numbers, especially back in the wars or practise incestuous marriage to keep the bloodline within the family. But to do this, there's a selection of women who has the highest rate of fertility in the clan and only have sex when she is fertile to ensure 90% success rate in conceiving a child, so their menstrual cycle is kept watch on, and have children every two years. Granted, this practice is barbaric and not fair to women but an evil necessity in order for the clan not to die out to extinction, and to increase marriage prospects within the clan.

Aburame Shizuha was lucky to escape that fate. Her older and some younger relatives, not so lucky when they were in their 18s.

And now she is looking at her son who is having a jovial conversation with Kaga...ahem, Uzumaki Naruto who doesn't mind living with the 'creepy bug clan'. Then again considering what he is, he isn't in no place to judge either even if he isn't aware of a certain truth just yet. He is raised well by the Shopkeeper, otherwise he'd be just like anyone else in Konoha and knowing the truth or not would make him a hypocrite. He's raised to be a good boy and person...if only...he's not effeminately gay and unwittingly converted the boys in his class into Naruto-sexual. Since his sneaky guardian is an effeminate, beautiful man, kids would naturally...well...emulate their guardians, no?

And it's clear that with 'no real girls' in his class until Naruto came who is what girls should be regarding manners, attitude, discipline and personality, it was easy for boys to ahem, fall for the little blonde who is practically the embodiment of their 'ideal girl'. She just hoped that his guardian would work a miracle and produce girls with the same traits as his young ward. She DOES have dreams of having grandkids too after all.

Which is why she's conflicted in approving her son's friendship with Naruto. Naruto's a good kid but...he made her son have the hots for him! How sooner will that extra kunoichi program end?

xxx

'Hey did you hear?' a girl's voice asked someone in a training ground elsewhere, with three young figures in shadowy silhouettes.

'Hear what?' a jovial boy's voice answered.

'The girls in the Academy from Year 5 up to 7 will be held back a year for extra training and discipline so the graduates this year are all boys!' came the grunt from the girl. 'I heard their behavior and attitude in their fangirl-syndrome is so terrible that they got one year to prove themselves or be dropped off the program! Talk about shameful! We Konoha Kunoichi will be an embarrassment to other villages if they don't clean their act up...and worse, I'll be seen as like them because I'm a girl too! It's not fair!' she whined at the unfairness of it all.

'Life is not fair Tenten.' said a deeper, calmer voice. 'You ought to know that by now.'

'Humph!' came the harrumph from Tenten. 'Now I got pressure on me to prove I'm not like those stupid twits!' she spat irritably. 'Help me out in sparring Lee!' Tenten grumbled to her teammate.

'Yes, Tenten-flower!' came the helpful voice of Lee willing to help out his teammate.

'A year of extra-training eh? Not that it'll do them any good.' the deeper voice scoffed in skeptic dispassion in his meditation.

xxx

Academy...

'Welcome to your last day and Team Assignments. This will be over with shortly.' said Iruka to the 18 boys in his class. Team 1...Team 5: Kagami Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba-'

'WAHOOO!' Kiba cheered as almost all boys save one in class glared at him, much to Iruka's dismay.

'Quiet!' Iruka barked. 'And Uchiha Sasuke.' the remaining three boys groaned and Sasuke looked strangely smug but he and Kiba got into a glaring match. 'Lastly, Team 6: Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. Wait for your Jounin-sensei to come and pick you up for Team Orientation an hour from now, so you can do whatever you want as long as you're back here by then. Dismissed!' he quickly left with what sanity he has left, knowing what chaos will descend.

'Naru-chan, I'm glad I got to be on your team!' Kiba chimed happily as he made an effort to glomp him, causing Naruto to gasp in surprise as he'll literally be jumped on but stopped midway by shadows and a clump of bugs, and Sasuke pulling him out of the way.

'You're a human, not a dog who jumps on owners!' Shikamaru snarked in annoyance.

'And take a bath before you rub your smelly self on Naruto!' Sasuke huffed. 'Honestly, you should consider proper hygiene before touching this beauty!'

'What did you just say you bastards?!'

'Everyone, don't fight!' Naruto wailed frantically as he groaned. Not again. Why are they fighting over him every bloody day? It's always like this!

xxx

'Oh man, here they go again.' the Hokage looked like he gained a headache as his son Asuma was the one who remarked snarkily.

'We better snatch our teams before this turns into an -all-out brawl.' said Kakashi. 'Hoo, boy and girls are a lot of work they say? Maybe they should have considered love-struck teenagers in the equation!'

'We better keep the boys away as far as possible. Like now.' said Aburame Shibi as six chosen senseis ran off while the remaining Jounin and Tokujo entertained themselves with the comedy act in the classroom.

'Awww, show's over!' Anko pouted. 'Maybe I should take on writing Boys Love Genre! Heeheeheehehehehe!' she cackled in amusement.

'You don't know first thing about Boys Love Anko.' Genma drawled wryly. 'You gotta see and do thorough research before you do that!'

'Meh, it's like the usual thing except you stick those wieners of yours in a different hole!'

'ANKO!' everyone shut her up. So vulgar, this one.

xxx

Classroom...six Jounin were present, calling their teams to them before the situation could escalate. Kakashi is the Jounin-sensei of Team 5 for two good reasons. Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto is the only thing left that links him to his late sensei and he was unable to take control because of the blasted civilian council. Now that he's a ninja he intended to make up for it. Then Sasuke. Since he's the only Uchiha in Konoha left with the other being an S-Class Nukenin, Kakashi who had the Sharingan from his late friend who knows how the thing works from Trial-and-Error can train him. And he has a job to keep Sasuke loyal to Konoha and not make him another Nukenin. Maybe he could use this to his advantage and wonder later how to deal with Inuzuka Kiba.

Yare yare.

On the roof...

'Sooo kiddies, I'm Hatake Kakashi, your Jounin-sensei.' said Kakashi. 'Introduce yourselves! Let's start first with the cute blonde, shall we?' he chirped as in his amusement, the other two perked up in attention. 'Likes, dislikes, hobbies, that sort of thing.'

'M-me first?!' Naruto squeaked shyly. 'Mou...w-well,' he fidgeted nervously. 'You already know my name since you most likely looked at our files anyway.' Kakashi nor his teammates expected that, 'I like really nice and kind people,' his mind flashed to his guardian and trainer, 'Being neat and doing creative things...I don't like spicy and bitter foods, people who judge and condemn too fast before getting to know the person and people who don't take their jobs seriously because I like getting things done efficiently. Hobbies...arts and crafts I guess.'

'Next, furry guy!' Kiba twitched. Furry guy?! Grrr! And right now, he's jealous of Akamaru and wished he's in his place...Naruto's lap and being petted.

'Don't call me that!' Kiba grumbled. 'I like...someone...' glances at Naruto. 'Impressing this person...and maybe~!' he said giddily, earning a curious, owlish look from Naruto, a dirty glare from Sasuke and Kakashi face-palming. 'And I hate anyone getting in my way!'

'Next, spiky.'

'Hn. I like a certain person...I hate a lot of things too long to list down...and my hobbies...training hard to impress a certain person.' said Sasuke while glancing at Naruto and Kiba glaring at him.

"Whoa, Naruto left a deep impression on them." Kakashi sweatdropped. 'Glad to get to know you kids but before we start as a team, we have one crucial duty to do.' he told them.

'What's that?' Kiba asked him and Kakashi smirked. Not that they'd see under that mask anyway.

'Survival Training.'

'Haa?! But we did that loads of times in the Academy! This is so lame!' Kiba grumbled huffily.

'Not the kind you have in mind cuz' you see...this has a 66% failing rate.' three jaws dropped in horror. 'We accept only cream-of-the-crop teams after all.' said Kakashi smugly. 'The exams in your school years were to weed the idiots out and with the girls held back, only 18 graduated from your class, no? And either half the numbers will be shaved off, or nobody graduates, thus also held back a year until you pass.'

'Ehhh?! B-but why the high failing rate?!' Naruto gasped in aghast horror.

'Because the guys who failed are morons who should never be in the military.' said Kakashi gravely. 'In the end, they failed their tests. Let's see if you'll truly be one of us or be rejects.' he said as he handed out a piece of paper per boy. 'Good luck tomorrow.'

'Er not now?' Naruto blinked.

'Yes, tomorrow. Ja ne~' and Kakashi was gone. The three boys were staring where he once was.

'66% failing rate and why...? If so, why assign this test to us and not Chuunin who have higher chances of passing such a test?' Naruto wondered thoughtfully with a frown. 'Something's up. What do you guys think?' Naruto asked his teammates.

'So a secret as to why there's kids being rejected huh?' Kiba muttered. 'We're assigned in teams of three no matter what happens because we Genins are the lowest on the food chain, and a Jounin babysitting us. If we're good enough not to have a babysitter, as long as we're Genin, we're always in teams of three until we make Chuunin. That fact is solid since the old days.'

'So it's a test as a team. What will that weirdo make us do with a 66% failing rate?' Sasuke wondered aloud.

'Who knows but we should do it as a team no matter what he says because all of us are put in teams.' said Naruto. 'Niisan says older ninjas are tricky, sneaky, underhanded and get off on it and get off on the fact that they just messed with our heads. What a weird bunch. See you tomorrow!' he bade them goodbye with a smile as he took to roof-hopping.

'Together as a team huh? Just don't screw up Kiba.' Sasuke sneered.

'Right back at you, duck-butt.' Kiba retorted as the two went separate ways.

When they were gone...Kakashi reappeared out of his hiding place and removed his camouflage.

'...what the hell is that guy teaching that kid?'

xxx

Aburame Residence...

'Ehhhh?! Your sensei tested you now?!' Naruto croaked out as Shino nodded. 'Kakashi-san will test us tomorrow at 5:30 am! So what's it like?'

'Well...'

'Shino, no telling.' said Aburame Shibi, his father. 'This is a precious tradition all Genin must figure out by themselves. And we've been there, done that son. Naruto-san, the test may be...annoying but you will figure it out when you get there.'

'OK...'

'Oh yes, one more thing.'

'Hai?'

'Kakashi-san is always three hours late in everything unless it's a mission. I thought you ought to know since I heard you're terrible in the mornings.' Naruto looked sheepish.

'I'll take that into account, Aburame-san. But is that allowed?!'

'Well...they don't care as long as he shows up on missions on time. But for everything aside missions or summons by the Hokage, he's always three hours late.' the man was twitching in annoyance. 'Yesterday, he asked me to meet him for a drink with some other guys and the one who invited was three hours late so all of us went on ahead. Sigh, I guess what they mean by the eccentric and weird ones are the strong ones are really true...'

xxx

That night however...a bird delivered a package in the Aburame Residence, sent to Naruto from Haruka. 'Naruto-san, your guardian sent you a package!' said Shizuha as she put the package before her son's room where the boys were.

'Hai!' the door opened and Naruto took the package in. 'Weird...it's pretty light as if nothing's in it.' Naruto frowned. He shook it and there's something. He and Shino exchanged looks and they tore the box apart...to see a little black dress with white lace and ribbons, a lacy headband, and knee-high light gray stockings, add-on sleeves and heeled, strappy sandals. The minute Naruto held up the dress in disbelief, he saw an image of himself wearing the package via magic. AND a compulsion to wear the damn thing tomorrow!

'NIISAN, WHAT THE HELL?!' he squawked in disbelief as his brother wants him to wear this thing!

'...he sent you a dress.' Shino stated weakly in disbelief. 'A teeny black dress.'

'Nande?!' came the whining wail miserably.


End file.
